The Jock and the Invisible Girl
by elusivemuse
Summary: Cody Rhodes is the School star quater back but when he gets knocked over by the new girl in school, past skeletons start coming up. AU Cody/OC Katie Hemsworth
1. Chapter 1

Katie Hemsworth walked through the school hallways, her chestnut locks hiding her smooth creamy skin and a pair of soul searin

_I do not own WWE or Cody Rhodes, but I so wish I did!_

Katie Hemsworth walked through the school hallways, her chestnut locks hiding her smooth creamy skin and a pair of soul searing blue eyes. Dressed in a white and blue plaid shirt and denim shorts, she clutched her books tightly to her chest. Thick black framed glasses perched on her small button nose. The crush of the other students was almost suffocating. The squeaks of rubber soles screeched harshly in rhythm of slamming lockers.

Changing schools was never easy, although Katie was glad that she didn't really have any friends left behind. The joys of being the invisible girl in school. Bodies pressed into her, the rush of students running to their next class to avoid the tardy and a day of Saturday school. Being new didn't help Katie know her way around a school she had barely found. While looking at the white slip of paper which held each class she had, she felt a body slam into her own, making her fall to the floor.

Looking up, Katie saw it was a jock of some sort. How did she know if she'd never been here before? He wore a letterman's jacket, not to mention the sheer muscular physique that swept her breath from her lungs. A white polo shirt was casually tucked into a pair of designer tan dress pants. To be totally truthful to herself, she was never the type to go for a jock kind of guy. But this one was making her seriously reconsider her distaste for jocks. As she bent down to pick up her books that had been knocked free of her arms, she noticed that he reached out to help pick her books up. When she had them safely back in her arms, she stood up and looked at him.

His short dark brown hair seemed flattened by the use of some type of headgear, but she couldn't be sure what it was. Her sky blue eyes looked into his cobalt eyes from behind her glasses. The male seemed to hold himself with all the confidence rested on his deliciously broad shoulders. If she had to hazard a guess, this guy had absolutely no need to be without a date. He stared at her with an intensely curious look.

"Uh, hi," Katie stuttered from the stare she was receiving from boy she was knocked to the ground from. "I'm Katie."

"You're new here," the boy said with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she blushed, feeling like an idiot.

"No one carries all their books to class," he told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's why this place has lockers." His voice dropped to a seductive whisper, as though confiding a secret of uttermost secrecy.

"Oh," Kate said as a light blush covered her cheeks. "I haven't got one yet. I'm sorry for running into you."

"Try and to look where you go," he smirked at her before heading to his own class before looking back at her. "Not everyone is as nice as I am."

Katie cradled her hand to her chest, all her books kicked to the wall. The tall blonde she smirked at her and walked off, her clones following her like the sheep they were. Her fingers throbbed where the girls pressed their stilettos in deep. No one came to her defense. She wished that her blue-eyed boy was there. At least he was the only one that made her feel like she wasn't just another anybody, worthy of any ones attention. The bell rang, students dispersing from the immediate vicinity quickly. Katie gathered up her books hastily before checking her schedule. A Study Hall…on the other side of the building. She raced as fast as she could, thankful that most of the students were in class before the second bell.

Katie sat down in the back corner of the room, avoiding anyone's glance. She knew there would be assignments on the first day, but not in the amount that they were given. The seat beside her scraped as someone pulled it out and sat into it. Looking up she saw it was the boy from earlier that had bumped into her. He didn't give her his name, so she'd decided to refer to him as blue eyed boy.

"So bump into any more people?" he asked, leaning casually back into his chair. Long, lean legs stretched out from under the desk. His lazy grin and intense eyes sent butterflies flying through her stomach.

Blushing, she ducked her head. "Um, a few here and there."

"Were they as nice as I was?" he inquired shifting so that he could look at her more closely.

She glanced down at her bruised hand. Several attractive girls had knocked her down and as she was gathering her books, they stood on her hands a few times. "No, not as nice as you were."

"I told you, no one is as nice as I am Katie," he said grinning from ear to ear, not seeing her bruised hand. She sighed, nodded and turned her attention back to the desk. As she grabbed a pen, the blue eyed boy finally noticed the bruises.

"You punch a wall?" he asked noticing her hand; he grabbed it and stroked it gently. Shaking her head, she allowed her hair to curtain across her face.

"What happened?" his tone serious.

"Some girls knocked me down and stood on my hand as i was picking up my books." she noticed his jaw hardening. "I'm sure it was all an accident."

He opened his cell phone and enlarged a picture of a few girls in cheerleading outfits and showed her the picture. "That them?"

She noticed that they were all Blondes. "One said that she was called Kelly." She saw the one that stood on her hand clinging to the neck of the guy sitting next to her.

"Yeah, Kelly's the pack leader of them," he shook his head. "Try and stay out of her way, she's a real bitch."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm used to being invisible. All this really doesn't matter."

"You won't be invisible for long," he told her. "Especially if Kelly views you as a threat,"

She turned and faced him full on, her red lips frowning. He sat there stunned. "Why on earth would she view me of all people as a threat?"

He looked down into his book as the teacher walked by. Waiting for the teacher to make his way to another part of the room before looking up from his book. He looked at her and said. "Because Kelly's a bitch so everyone's a threat,"

Katie pulled out a notebook and started to draw intricate patterns on the cover. "I just want to be the same wallflower I was back at my old school."

"This school hasn't had a new student since," he started to think of when the last time the school had a new student. "Actually this school hasn't ever had a new student. So you'll be sticking out like a sore thumb. Everyone here has been going to the same schools since kindergarten days,"

Katie stared at him, utterly stunned. "Um...no new student? At all?"

"Never," he confirmed with a smug smile

Her eyes widened. "I am so royally screwed." she sat back in her chair, slight tears stinging her eyes.

"So how'd your boyfriend take you moving from where ever you moved from?" he asked looking into his book.

"I didn't have a boyfriend. I told you, I was invisible, something I am really wishing that I could have here, if what you say is true." Katie replied.

He just laughed softly so the teacher wouldn't hear as he started writing some notes in his notebook. She drew another intricate pattern, drawing his attention back to her. "What's your name, blue eyed boy?"

"Blue eyed boy?" he laughed. "That the best you can come up with?"

She grinned at him in return. "First thing that came to mind."

"And why's that?"

She shrugged. "Had to call you something in my head." The paper was quickly filling up with designs.

"So you were thinking about me, huh?" he asked in a smug tone

She rolled her eyes. "Don't let it go to your head. So what is your name?"

He grinned at her before asking, "What were you thinking about me?"

She sighed. "That you are the only fairly nice person I've met so far. Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Does a name really matter?" he asked purposely being coy.

She gave a cute growl of frustration. "Men, you just can't live with 'em."

"And you can't live without us, can ya?" She laughed at his childlike expression.

"Now, I never said that," she gave him a toothy smile

"But you thought it," He leaned back triumphantly.

"If you're not going to tell me your name, I guess, I had better stop talking and get some work done."

"What do I get out of it if I tell you my name?" he asked inquisitively.

She thought for a moment then looked down at the notebook cover. "You can have my Katie Original," she smiled, offering her book for him to have a look at. "The blank notebook comes free," she said in a conspirator whisper.

"I've got plenty of notebooks," he commented. "How about your phone number."

She blinked at him. "You have to be the first guy who's ever asked for my number."

"I won't be the last," he told her confidently.

She blushed. "Fine, you can have my number if you tell me your name."

"I'm James," he said with a straight face. "James Bond."

Her fingers itched to slap him across the back of the head. He laughed at her irritated expression. "Ass!"

"You asked for my name," he pointed out. "My teammates call me James Bond."

"I am not calling you James Bond. That is reserved for Daniel Craig, Sean Connery and the other stars. If you don't tell me your name, i am not giving you my number." she gave him a grin.

He grinned at her. She had spunk, he'd give her that. "I'm Cody. Cody Rhodes."

"Nice to meet you, Cody Rhodes." she offered her hand and turned back to her notebook. Tearing out a page, she scribbled a few things on it and gave it to him. "And there is my number."

"So is this a cell or house number?" he asked holding the folded piece of paper between two fingers.

"My cell, we haven't got a house number yet. Hell, we only moved in yesterday. I haven't had time to unpack."

He grinned before asking, "So you sleep without clothes on?"

She turned around and gave him a cheeky smile before leaning very close to him. "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"You moved on Ivory Lane, right?" he quizzed her.

She nodded her head. "The Victorian double story. I have the attic."

"The one with the window facing north, right?" he asked knowingly

She gave him a suspicious look. "...yeah."

"I know where you sleep," he told her cheekily. She gave a laugh.

"Cute, really, cute Cody." She nodded and sat back into her chair.

"My Uncle is a cop, he's came over to our place and told us about the_ newbie's_," Katie wrinkled her nose at the label.

"And what did he say?"

"That you're _newbie's_," he said grinning

"And? My dad had something interesting to say about the cop that talked to us yesterday." She gave him a cheeky smile.

"And what was that?"

"You tell me what your uncle said and I'll tell you what dad said," she replied coyly.

"My uncle doesn't talk about his work," he told her.

"Well my dad said that he recognized Dustin Rhodes from College and asked how his twin Dusty was." She decided to give him a break.

"Tell him he's a fat bastard," Cody replied, referring to his father with a smile.

She laughed. "So is there anything else about this school that I should be warned about?"

"It's mandatory to go to all football games," he answered promptly.

She raised an eyebrow. "How mandatory?"

"Every game," she stared at him with disbelief.

And whose rule is that? Yours or the school?" she scoffed.

"The school," he told her keeping a straight face. Katie gave him a disbelieving stare.

"I'm serious," he told her, looking into her eyes.

"Most schools don't have that rule," she pulled out the school schedule. "And this clearly shows that games _aren't_ mandatory." she gave him a triumphant look.

"You said you didn't want to stick out, right?" he questioned her, deciding to go on a different track. She nodded curiously. "Everyone will notice if you are the only one not there," he told before adding. "And the after parties are a must."

She gave him a disgusted look. "You do realize that I really hate after parties? Way too many pathetically drunk idiots."

"That depends on which party you attend," he grinned at her. She gave him an interested look. Before he had a chance to tell her the difference between the two different parties, the bell rang, signally the end of class.

"Guess I'll see you later, Cody Rhodes!" she smiled, gathering her books.

"I know where you live," he smirked before disappearing into the throng of people in the hallway.

She gave a secretive smile, allowing her hair to cover her face again. Cody Rhodes was an amazing man. And to be truly honest, Going to games wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience, she could always take a book with her. But she needed to talk to Cody again to see which parties are the best to go to. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Don't think of me too much, I might disappear. BEB"

She gave another chuckle and walked into her last class for the day. She really wasn't looking forward to walking home, but until she got her own car, it wasn't likely that she would be able to drive.

_Hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own WWE or Cody Rhodes

I do not own WWE or Cody Rhodes. Thanks to Soccer-bitch for helping me out in my time of need!

After finishing his long first day of school, Cody threw his bag of books and other crap he'd gathered throughout the day into the trunk of the BMW Z9 that his Dad had gotten him for when he got his license. He was just glad to have the day over and done with. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he noticed Katie walking while holding all her books plus more. He honked his horn as he pulled up right behind her, causing her to drop some of her books. He gave her a sheepish smile before calling out, "Need a ride?"

She gave him a stare, wondering if it was a joke. His earnest expression made her decide that it was a decent offer. Katie weighed up her options. The bag was heavy and the books weighed a ton. Yet still she was slightly suspicious. "What's the price?"

He rolled his eyes, before hitting the automatic unlock. "Get in."

Smiling her thanks, she placed her books and bag in the back before sliding in the front seat. "Thanks, Cody, I appreciate it," a little relieved that he didn't ask her for a price.

"Everything comes with a cost," he laughed as the doors locked while she put her seatbelt on. Grinning at her stunned expression, he sped down the street.

She breathed in sharply, her heart pounding. "I take it you're a fast car kinda guy!"

"Slow drivers take too long to get from point A to point B," Cody grinned as he made a sharp turn.

Her hand slammed onto the handle. "I think I need to get used to this style of driving."

"There's no going back," he told her. "Plus I've never had a ticket in my life,"

She gave him a panicked look. "I swear, if you weren't as charming as you were today, I'd beg you to pull over." Shops and people gave way to houses and trees faster than what she could comprehend. Katie swallowed down her fear, nervous and unwilling to let him know his speeding was affecting her more than what she let on.

"I wouldn't pull over," he told her as his cell started to ring. He picked it up, leaving only one hand on the wheel of his car. Her eyes widened and her breath quickened. Swallowing, Katie closed her eyes and prayed that they wouldn't crash. His voice floated over her, soothing her just a little bit with his low confident tones.

After what seemed like forever, he hung up the phone. "What don't like to drive and talk?"

"Have you ever thought about becoming a NASCAR driver?" Katie breathed, her hand clenched tightly on the handle on the door. Cody tossed her an amused and cheeky grin.

"Naw," he said. "The family want me to go pro." Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock.

Forcing herself to try and relax, Katie found herself starting to enjoy the wind in her hair. Once past the abject terror that his speeding brought out of her, she began to look for a topic of conversation. "I pictured you to be the type to take the cheerleaders home, not the invisible geek."

"What makes you think I can't do both?" The lecherous grin made Katie want to roll her eyes

"The car is a two seater." The dry, obvious tone made Cody's grin even wider.

"You think this is my only car?" he laughed.

She screwed her nose up at him. "Well excuse me of not being used to hanging around rich kids!" she poked her tongue at him and play pouted.

"I'm sure you heard stuff about me all day," he told her. "I got this when I needed a car to drive for my test and then another just because it's the only way my dad knows how to show he cares." Katie looked at him curiously before steering clear of the subject. There were some things that you just didn't touch.

"You're the only one I spoke to all day, excluding teachers. And I don't really like to listen in on conversations. I find it incredibly rude."

"You'll learn to listen when you need to know something," he told her, speaking from experience.

She gave him a smile and nodded. "Thanks for the advice. Any other pearls of wisdom?" she looked at him for a moment. "Oh and before you answer, what position are you in the football team and when's the next game?"

"Quarterback and tomorrow night," he grinned. Her groan of annoyance made him even more amused at her distaste in the sport.

"You'll have to give me directions. After all, attendance is mandatory, right?" she smiled. "So, about those other pearls of wisdom."

"No pearls of wisdom," he said in all honesty. "Go to the main office for directions. I ride the bus with boys and the cheerleaders." Cody was glad that she was actually giving him and the game a chance. He was really starting to like her, even the habit of needing to talk when out of her element. They turned down her street, a little more slowly than the other corners that they had gone around.

"I'll do that tomorrow." she snuggled into the seat. "Did you know that a picture of this model of a car was centrepiece on my poster wall back in San Diego?"

"You don't say," he said as he came to a sudden stop in front of her house.

She grinned at him. "Yeah, and I even know how to mechanically maintain one too." she laughed at his shocked expression. "I adore engines!"

"Then you should sign up for auto shop," he told her not unlocking the door to his car. Glad his dad went with the one that the driver had full control over. What amused him the most was that she turned to face him, not even noticing that he pressed down the locks.

"How many girls are welcome in auto shop?" Katie asked curiously.

"I wouldn't know," he grinned. "I have my own guy for that kind of thing." She stared at him, stunned and horrified. Yet she wasn't confident enough to voice her opinions about a guy not taking care of his own car. Deciding to let it drop, she continued the conversation.

"Surely you know some people that take the class?" He was amazed that she actually paid attention to their conversation and had an active and intelligent part in it. Most of the girls he drove home talked only about fashion, other guys and the latest gossip. Having a girl who knew things about cars was a fascinating and welcome change.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Like half the football team." Cody was stunned at the sudden drop in her expression and mood. Her whole body showed her opinion on that comment.

She bit her lip, suddenly apprehensive. "Maybe I won't sign up for the class then." Flashes of the last time she was in a mechanical class flittered through her mind, sending shivers down her back.

"Don't let that get you down," he told her, impulsively touching her hand. "They have no idea what they are doing; it would be a welcome change to them."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "That's sweet, Cody, but, ah, at my last school, I joined the class and most of the guys showed me why it wasn't a good idea." The kiss on the cheek shocked him with its innocent intention. His reaction, however, was anything but pure. Cody pushed it to the back of his mind and set out to soothe her fears.

"This isn't your old school, Kate," he told her; giving her a nickname he thought suited her.

She gave him a smile. "Thanks, Cody." She turned her attention to the house. "Would you like to come in for a drink or something?"

"Can't drink before practice," he told her. "Alcohol and sports just don't mix."

She laughed. "I was talking about a soda or a coffee. I don't drink that much if at all."

"But you drink?" he asked her quietly.

I've done it a few times." she admitted. "But only with my brother and Dad. I don't like the pressure of having to get drunk like at all the parties. That's my older brother's job. I just pick him up afterwards."

"I won't touch the stuff," he said in a sombre tone.

She raised an eyebrow before nodding in what she thought was understanding. "Football right? My Dad wanted me to try it so I'd know the huge fuss wasn't really anything big. Just a load of pressure."

"No," he told her, "That's _a_ reason, not _the_ reason." She gave him a quizzical look. Unlocking the doors for her, Cody checked the time. "I need to get home to get my gear for practice. Thanks for the invite, but I'll have to put a raincheck on that one."

Katie turned around and gathered her books and bag. "Alright then, Cody, I'll see you later?"

He couldn't deny her eager expression. She was just too cute to say no to. "Yeah, Kate, don't worry." Giving her a laughing smile. "I'll bet you a night out that you won't be able to guess what number I am tomorrow night."

Giving him a smile in return, she nodded. "You're on, Blue-eyed Boy." She got out of the car and watched him speed out of the driveway and down the street. Walking into her house, Katie called out a greeting to her mother and brother in the kitchen. Not stopping to hear their answers, she continued up to her room. Shutting the door and dropping her books and bag on the desk, Katie flopped on the bed with a huge grin on her face that even the prospect of having to unpack boxes couldn't damper. The cutest guy that she had ever seen had been the first person to talk to her, with the possibility of becoming friends. She couldn't deny the attraction that she held for him, but for now, friends would be desirable. Life was good.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own WWE or Cody Rhodes, but totally wish I did

I do not own WWE or Cody Rhodes, but totally wish I did. Thanks to Soccer-bitch for helping me out with my dialogue and thanks to those who have reviewed! And for those who haven't the shiny little button is down below!

The game was astounding in its raw unadulterated power and finesse. Although she brought along a book to keep herself entertained, Katie let it sit, unopened beside her and tried to focus on which player was Cody. Her first strategy was to look for the player who had "Rhodes" on his jersey, but when she spotted two, she realised that it would be a little more difficult. One of them was more muscular than the other, built like a tank, while the other was leaner, Quarterback, number ten. Picturing Cody in her mind, she decided that Cody was number ten, the more impressive one.

Miracle moves headlined the game; one particular throw had her standing, cheering with the rest of the crowd as it paid off. They won the game by a landslide, impressing her greatly. Being in the press of a large amount of people, Katie hadn't really noticed the weather. So as the populace trickled out of the stadium, she realised that wearing a thin white shirt and a pair of beaten up dreams wasn't exactly the best idea. Her brother, Kenny, had stopped by with their Dad, Shawn, and made her promise to pick him up from the after game party to use his car until he visited again. The Chevy Impala was one of her favourite cars and she didn't mind the terms to drive it.

Cody stood outside the locker room, not looking for anyone until he saw her. Katie actually showed up to the game. He was truly surprised. When he got to her, he smiled and said, "Hey."

She turned to him and grinned. "Hey Cody."

"You have a good time?" he asked her curiously, placing his bag by his feet.

"Considering I don't really know the game, yeah!" she said cheerfully. He laughed at her enthusiasm. "You did well, from what I could gather."

"What's my jersey number?" he quizzed her, wanting to see if he'd win their wager. Katie smiled at his adorable lisp.

"Ten right?" She rubbed her arms as a cool wind blew. He sighed and decided that he'd take her out anyway.

"Yeah, how close how you were to the field?" Katie brushed her hair back with an impatient hand. She wasn't wearing her glasses for a change, he noticed

She blushed. "Somehow I got pushed to the front row."

"Yeah? You sit with any nice folks?" Cody smiled at her.

I hid behind my book," she admitted, showing him the dog eared tome in her hand. "I looked up a lot to watch what was going on though."

"What was your favourite part?" he asked curiously, hoping that she noticed his best throw.

"That brilliant throw from one end of the field to the other." Beaming at her, he nodded his head.

"That was pretty sweet."

She bit her lip and smiled. "It was pretty amazing."

"You thought so?" Feeling like an insecure girl, he cleared his throat.

She blushed and nodded her head. "Yeah." A cool breezed whipped through again. "Damnnit it is cold here."

"I'd give ya my jacket, but i left it in my car," he told her sheepishly. He moved closer and rubbed her arms with a comforting touch. "So what party you heading to?"

She sighed. "I promised my brother I would not go to any and pick him up when he called me. It was the only way I could get his car for a few weeks."

"Not even a non-drinking party? There is a party over on Ash drive. You should check it out," he told her before hearing the assistant coach calling his name.

"Um," she bit her lip again. "I really don't think I should."

"What's the worse that can happen at a non-drinking party?" Cody tried to think of other places that he could take her.

"My brother finds out that I went to a party and refuses to let me use his car ever again? And that he won't trust my word again? My word is important to me."

"I guess I'll see you back in town then," Cody said. "I have to ride back with the team," he turned back to the locker rooms, mouthing to the coach to give him a minute.

"Where are you going?"

"See that bulky looking guy with the hat on throwing glares my way?" he asked. She nodded.

"That's Bryan. He's the assistant coach. And if I'm not on that bus soon, he's gonna come over here and start bitching. They take us to parties or home, making sure that we don't drink and drive." he laughed.

"Well, I could give you a lift home?" Katie blushed as she offered.

"Gotta get on the bus," he shrugged before starting to walk away. "I'll pick you up in front of your house, in an hour."

"I promised I wouldn't go to any parties," she yelled at his retreating back.

"You'll keep your word," he called before getting on the bus.

She sighed and walked towards her car. She must be mad. Thankfully she had no homework or she knew her mother, Sandra, would simply refuse to let her out of the house. The scholarship was incredibly important to the both of them. Driving home, she rushed up the stairs to get dressed quickly. Calling out a greeting to her mother, she continued up to the attic and threw open the door. Closing it behind her she threw her book on the bed and rushed to get changed. Pulling on a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and a waist length red jacket, Katie began to paw through her shoes before spotting a classical pair of black pumps. Pulling a brush through her hair, she walked over to her dresser and picked through her make up before spotting her favourite gloss. Putting a little bit on, she nodded at her reflection and started to go through her purse, eagerly waiting for Cody to come and pick her up.

Just as Cody had told her he pulled up in front of her house an hour later. Instead of getting out of the car, he just honked his horn to let her know he was out there waiting. Dressed in a white surf shirt and a pair of light blue baggy jeans, Cody lounged in the drivers seat, glad that Katie agreed to come out with him.

Checking the window, she ran down the stairs and yelled a goodbye to her mother.

"You changed your clothes," he commented as she got into his car.

"Thought I should have something warmer." She shrugged, blushed as he gave her outfit a lazy check out. "Have you stared enough or would you like a picture?"

He just laughed as he sped down the darkened street. A startled gasp made him look over. "Still don't like my driving, huh?"

She threw him a grin. "I'm getting used to it." The clenched grip on her seatbelt told him a different story. A low chuckle told her that she wasn't as convincing as she thought. "Ok, ok, so your driving scares the hell out of me, but I can deal."

"Can you?" he asked as the speedometer went higher. Katie's eyes widened as she watched the little needle rise higher and higher.

She glared at him. "Speed freak. Where are we going?"

"No where you've been before," he said grinning as he made a sharp turn. She clenched the side of the car, her eyes squeezing tightly shut.

"So not a party?"

"I told you, you'd keep your word." Cody said confidently.


	4. Chapter 4

The mountain loomed above the town

I do not own WWE or Cody Rhodes. Thanks to soccerbitch for helping me out with my dialogue.

The mountain loomed above the town. The lights glittered like jewels in the sea at the base. Narrow roads, hard to navigate, wound up like a twirling ribbon, offering tourist and secluded lookouts. For those not versed in the roads, the maze was difficult to understand. Cliff edges dotted the shoulders like a form fitting gown, sneaking a peak of a sheer drop. Katie tried her hardest not to look out the window as Cody sped on the twisting road, the car drifting smoothly with his confident steering. Her posture was tense as flashes of her past flickered unwelcome through her mind.

Cody picked up her nervousness immediately. Her stiffness and her hands worrying made him curious to the reasons behind her reactions. He knew his driving wasn't too bad. No matter what the speed, his driving was confident and safe. The mental limits were well known and weren't crossed. Cody would never drive too dangerously. And besides, he wasn't going too fast on this road, not compared to his usual speeds.

Before picking Katie up, he had talked to friends who had gone to the Victory party. Many spoke to her older brother, Kenny, who enjoyed partying a little too much. According to them, a serious accident had prompted the family's shift, but he wouldn't reveal exactly what. But if Cody was to hazard a guess, he would say that it involved the woman beside him. He heard her breath in deeply, in anticipation for talking. Keeping an ear tuned to her, he navigated a particularly hard corner.

Watching him carefully for a moment, Katie sucked in a breath. Catching his intense look, she ducked her gaze to her lap. She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he pointed out, deciding to play cheeky and calm the mood in the car. Giving him an unamused look, she continued on. "Why are you hanging around with me? I mean, I'm just the new girl, who apparently isn't too popular with the cheerleaders."

"Cheerleaders are overrated," he told her, simply.

"Didn't answer my question." She replied stubbornly.

"Would you prefer I didn't hang around you?" he asked her bluntly.

"I'm not saying that, it just-" she sighed. "Most people wouldn't ditch their friends just to hang out with a strange girl."

"I see those other guys all the time," he told her as if it didn't matter what so ever. "And the cheerleaders? They have no substance, it's this guy did this, that girl's a bitch because, blah, blah, blah."

"Thanks for hanging out with me, though." She smiled. "So what are we doing?"

"Going to M.O.M" he said, hoping that she was as naive as he thought she was.

"MOM?" he allowed an arrogant smirk slip onto his face.

"Yeah, I told you somewhere you haven't been before." Katie looked at him suspiciously. She had heard something similar from her old school, the older girls talking about it loudly in the halls.

"You are as frustrating as you are good looking!" her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh god, I can't believe i said that out loud."

"You didn't say anything I didn't already know," he told her smugly, knowing that it would get a rise out of her.

Katie laughed at his expression. "You're arrogant too, I've noticed."

"Again, I already know this," he said as they came upon a mountain road crossing. S swift shift in gears and a gentle press of the breaks had them travelling down a different road. Katie began to notice the styles in his driving that she admired, like when a cliff was close to him, he would drift further to the centre of the road. He was careful in a maniacal speed freak way. A dirt road barely made itself visible before he drove down it.

She looked at him curiously. "Why are we going up here?"

"M.O.M." was all he said.

"So, what made you decide that you wanted to talk to me after I knocked you over yesterday?" Katie decided to try another conversation.

"You're different," he stated casually as he began to slow down.

"Different, how?" Most people at her old school ignored her and had no idea who she was exactly, except for Mike. She shivered, thinking about him. Cody tossed her a quick glance, all he could afford as the road got rougher on his BMW.

"You aren't like most girls here," he said unclear, unsure on how to describe his instinct to just talk to her.

She laughed. "King of vague."

"Gotta be good at something," Cody replied simply.

They made it up to the top of the mountain, his headlights making ghostly shapes with the trees and their shadows. Scenes from all her scary and romantic movies danced through her mind, giving her scenarios that she both enjoyed and feared. What would happen between them up here? She mused on it thoughtfully. Cody was an incredibly handsome guy. But that didn't mean that he was interested in her like she was in him. The car crawled forward, the road too broken to maintain a regular speed. Katie decided to swallow her pride and blurt out the question burning in her mind. "So, we are at a secluded spot on a mountain. Anything I should know about?"

"This place has a great view," shrugging, Cody used his mask of casual indifference to built up his courage.

"A great view?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He leaned over and covered his mouth over hers. Her lips were soft and welcoming, opening hesitantly enough for him to slip in his tongue and coax her to open a little more and participate. A soft cold hand began caressing his cheek before drifting down his neck and settling just underneath his ear. Her fingernails scrapped gently on the sensitive skin, sending delightful shivers down his spine. Smoothing a hand over her hair, Cody buried his hands in, loving the play of the silken strands as he took in the velvet warmth of her mouth. Their exploration of one another was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was gentle, tentative even, like letting themselves physically get to know one another. All of his other conquests, the best word he could use to describe them, were a raw, passionate experience that usually left him feeling empty and emotionless the next morning. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go all the way with Katie; she was too pure and innocent for that. So he leaned back, allowing them to breath for a moment, a chance to regain their composure.

"Get out and take a look," he said, referring to her question.

Her bruised lips and flushed face where highlighted by the quiet lights of the interior. Katie looked at him curiously before getting out of the car, trembling at the aftermath of their encounter.

Cody, himself stayed in the car. He couldn't bear to get out. He hadn't visited this place in a long time. Not since his mother died. To be honest with himself, he was curious to see what her reaction to this place would be. It was an incredibly sentimental place for his brother and him. No one had been brought up here, not since they placed the memorial plaque.

Walking to the edge of the cliff, she mused on the kiss. It startled her with its timing, they had only known each other for two days. Did he expect anything from her now? She rubbed her arms over the thick fabric of her red jacket. What if she wasn't interested in him that way? She snorted. Come on, what would you feel if an increadibly hot guy leaned over and kissed you like that? Knowing that if he asked for anything more that just a kiss, she'd say no, Katie began walking around, admiring the view. Looking down at the ground, she noticed a raised plaque from the ground. Her fingers touched it lightly. Cassandra Rhodes. She looked over to the parked car. What on earth was going on?

Cody sat there, musing quietly, watching as she walked over to his side of the car and opened the door. "Cody?" she looked at him softly. "Are you alright?" she leaned down to look him in the eye.

"Fine," he said despondently. Katie sighed.

"What is the plaque about, Cody?"

Cody took a deep breath before saying, "It's just a stupid plaque."

"It has your family name on it," she crouched down and touched his knee.

"It's just a plaque," he repeated himself as he started the car up.

"Are you really going to leave me here?" she looked at him.

"Get in," he said bluntly. He felt foolish bringing her here. The night wasn't turning out like he had planned.

She frowned at his abrupt tone and walked around to the other side. She had barely closed the door when he slammed the car into reverse. "Whoa, buddy, what the hell is going on?" Cody's jaw was clenched and his mouth a tense line. "Cody, I know you don't know me very well, but I am a good listener."

"You think that will make me wanna talk about it?" he asked her incredulously.

She sighed. She was beginning to wonder why on earth she got into the car with him in the first place. "Alright then, where are we going?"

"You're going home," he told her, the trees passing quickly and quietly.

"What?" she looked at him.

"You're going home," he repeated. "There's something I have to do, alone." He turned out of the dirt road and began speeding down the mountain at a furious pace.

She nodded sadly. "I understand. I'm sorry for anything I've done."

"Stop apologizing," he told her as the speed came up to 75 mph

She nodded and decided to ignore his speeding. "Ok. It was a lovely drive up here though."

Cody didn't say anything, but sped up even more. He had to get it done, before he lost his nerve. And he would surely do that with Katie in the car. Sharp, panicked breathing drew his attention to her. Eyes clenched closed and a pale face made him wonder what the hell was going on.

"Um, Cody, I don't mean to sound like a wowser, but can you slow down a bit?" she said, her heat pounding and her breath short. Cody just looked out into the deserted road. No one was on the road because they were all celebrating the first win of the season.

She touched his hand on the gear shift. "Cody? Listen, I was in a car accident three months ago, my friend was speeding and I was in the passenger seat. He drove off a cliff and killed himself and almost killed me. Please slow down." her voice was slightly panicked.

Cody seeing the panic in her eyes slowed his car down to 60 mph, as they came off the mountain. He had his answer on why they moved.

"Thank you," she said, gratitude gleaming in her eyes.

Knowing that there was a light ahead, Cody, didn't stop. He zoomed right through it. There was no one around to yell at him for it. He knew exactly where everyone was at the time, so he wasn't too worried.

"Um, what the?" she looked at him stunned.

"What?" he asked. "Worried that I'm gonna get a ticket?" She gave him a look, her breathing easier."I told you Kate, I've never gotten a ticket."

"So why are you taking me home?"

"Because you have a promise to keep."

"So you're taking me home to pick up my brother who doesn't want to be picked for," she checked her watch, "Another three hours."

"I have something I need to do, alone," he told her. "And you can't come."

She sighed and nodded. "Alright then." they pulled into her driveway. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Look, its just some personal stuff," he said with a sigh. "I'll probably be back home in about two hours. My family, we're not exactly normal. This hasn't got anything to do with you; you haven't done anything wrong. I just have something to do."

"Ok. Well, have a good night then," she looked at the door, not really wanting to leave the car.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he told her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded and impulsively leaned over and kissed his cheek before starting to get out. "Hope you'll be ok, Cody."

"Yeah, me too," he whispered to himself as she shut the door to his car.

Thanks for reading and for those who have reviewed!


End file.
